


And My Heart Was Home (Again)

by Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Leonard to meet his family for New Year's.</p><p>This can't possibly get awkward.</p><p>(Unofficial follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1107359">this</a>, which Hillary wrote for me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Heart Was Home (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feveredpitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/gifts).



> With love.

New Years in Iowa sounded… quiet, Leonard had decided. Quiet and welcome and something he could very much get behind. They’d spent Christmas in Georgia, where they’d commed Winona to find out that she was home, and would love to have them for New Years, if their plans were amenable. Three days after that, they’d been packed and on a shuttle to Riverside. Jim had held Leonard’s hand tight and told him all about how very _boring_ Riverside was.

“Seriously, you’re going to go out of your mind in a day. Thirty hours, tops, and you’ll be begging me to go back to San Francisco.”

Leonard had just smiled, then groaned as the shuttle gave a lurch and tightened his grip on Jim’s fingers. “You came to Georgia for me. B’sides, I wanna meet your mom.”

Jim had rolled his eyes, but when Leonard cracked his lids he could see the smile tugging at Jim’s lips, and that made the whole thing worth it.

Turned out, of course, that New Years in Iowa meant New Years with Winona, Sam - Jim’s older brother, Aurelan - Sam’s wife, as well as Peter, Paul, and Matthew - Sam’s and Aurelan’s sons, who looked every bit like their father and uncle. Then there was Grandpa Tiberius, who looked Leonard over once, smiled, and said, “You look just like your great-grandfather, Horatio.”

They’d spent the first day relaxing after the trip. Sam had wrestled the boys out of the house with assurances of sledding after he’d shaken Leonard’s hand and promised to sit down with him later and talk. They’d settled in Jim’s room, and when Aurelan asked if they were sure they wanted to share, Jim and just smirked at her. She’d blushed, mumbled something about _leaving them to it_ , and closed the door quickly.

The second day had them outside with the boys, and Leonard was glad he’d listened when Jim insisted on lots of thin layers to start. He laughed as he pelted Jim with a snowball, growled whenever he felt one hit him in return, and spent more time enjoying snow than he had since the ski trips he’d taken in college. After dinner there was mulled wine and spiced bourbon (which he found out Jim had asked about beforehand) and a fire in the fireplace. There was Jim curled against his side and a blanket over their legs and the way their toes kept rubbing along each other’s feet, making them grin and lean into each other just enough to rest their heads together.

All in all, it was pretty much perfect.

The third day it snowed rather heavily again, which effectively trapped the boys inside whenever the wind was blowing. Jim and Leonard played board games with them before moving on to teach them what Jim had taken to calling Romulan Poker (Leonard just called it playing dirty, and Jim had waggled his eyebrows before asking if he’d like to see _how_ dirty).

The fourth day was New Year’s Eve, and Jim and Leonard had spent a goodly amount of it running around in the snow again, chasing the boys until Sam and Aurelan came out and joined in. Jim grabbed Leonard’s hand and tugged him around the corner of the old house, shoving him up against the wall and kissing him.

“ _God_ , Bones, do you _know_ how hot you are?”

Leonard hummed and kissed Jim again, gloved hands slipping under his coat and scratching along his shirt. “Me? I been too busy watchin’ _you_ , darlin’.” He pulled Jim in, pressed their bodies closer and parted his lips as Jim’s tongue slipped between them. “Watchin’ you and thinkin’ about kissin’ you at midnight tonight.”

“Just _kissing_ me?” Jim asked, tone teasing. Leonard moaned.

“With your family standin’ around watchin’ us? Yeah, just kissin’.” Leonard pulled back, grinning. “But about three minutes after the ball drops?” His hand slipped around to cup Jim’s half-hard cock through the front of his jeans. Jim moaned and clutched at him.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Leonard whispered, just before he slipped from between Jim and the house, laughing as he rounded the corner. Over his shoulder he could see Jim biting his lower lip as he stared after Leonard.

Dinner was nice, dessert was better, and the drinks after were enough to help take the edge of anticipation off as Leonard watched the countdown on the vid screen.

The boys all dropped off with less than an hour to go, and Sam and Aurelan carried them upstairs to bed. Jim and Leonard were tucked up on the couch again, Leonard with his eyes closed as he leaned back against Jim’s chest and listened to him humming along with the music on the vid, a blanket draped over them.

“Better be careful, Bones. Don’t wanna fall asleep and miss the ball drop,” Jim whispered, hands roaming over Leonard’s chest.

“Won’t,” Leonard said, eyes fluttering open as he turned his head to look up at Jim. “Thanks,” he said after a moment.

Jim smiled down at him. “For what?”

Leonard caught one of Jim’s hands and held it tight, pressed a kiss to the knuckles and pulled it around his shoulders again. “For goin’ to Georgia. For lettin’ me come here.”

Lips pressed against the side of Leonard’s head. “Bones, you know you’re always welcome here, right?”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah, I know. But still. First time meetin’ your family… it’s a big thing, in relationships.”

Jim hummed. “Yeah, it is, isn’t it?”

Leonard shifted, getting comfortable again, then chuckled. “You enjoyin’ this a bit, Jim?”

A groan sounded in his ear. “It’s entirely your fault, you know.” Jim’s hips pushed up against Leonard’s back. “You keep moving like that and I’m going to end up embarrassing myself.”

Leonard grinned, and shifted again.

“Bones,” Jim said, teeth gritted.

“Jim” Leonard said, letting his drawl thicken. He felt Jim shiver behind him, and he stretched, then sat up. “I think I’m about ready for a refill on this bourbon.” He looked around. “Can I get anyone anything?”

Winona beamed at him. “I’m fine for now, but do you think you could make sure the last bottle of champagne is chilled enough?”

Leonard nodded. “Can do.” He looked over at Grandpa Tiberius. “Sir?”

A chuckle that could have come straight from Jim sounded through the room. “None of that _sir_ nonsense, Leonard, I told ya.”

His cheeks pinked, and Leonard scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry, old habits.”

“Pop, you’re gonna make Bones feel bad.”

“No no, it’s fine,” Leonard said, shooting a look at Jim. He cleared his throat and said, “Uh, Tiberius… can I get you more to drink?”

Grandpa Tiberius shook his head. “Old man like me should probably take it easy on that, I think.” He winked. “I don’t have the stamina my grandson has.”

Leonard’s face went completely red, and Jim laughed behind him. “Thanks, Pop, now he’s going to be thinking about that all night.”

“Who’s going to be thinking about Pop’s stamina all night?” Sam and Aurelan walked back downstairs, smirking at Leonard.

“Oh _God_ ,” he said. “I’ll uh, I’ll be…” He motioned at the kitchen, then walked briskly towards the swinging door and stepped through. As the door swung closed, he could hear Sam’s laughter mixing with Jim’s, and Aurelan chastising them both.

_At least someone_ _’s on my side._

He checked the champagne, then looked at the chrono on the wall; there was still almost forty minutes before the ball drop, so he figured it should stay in the fridge for now. Then he looked around, trying to remember where the bourbon was.

“Bones?”

The sound of Jim’s voice made him jump, and he turned to see the door swinging shut again as Jim walked in, brow furrowed. “Dammit, man!” Leonard took a breath. “Almost dropped my glass.”

Jim grinned. “Aw, those hands of yours wouldn’t let that happen.” Jim stepped close, pressed Leonard back against the counter. “I know first hand just how _talented_ they are.”

Leonard’s cheeks flushed again, and he pushed against Jim’s chest. “You’re gonna make us miss the ball drop, you keep talkin’ like that,” he said as Jim allowed himself to be moved. Leonard stepped around him, then gasped when Jim’s hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back against the warmth of Jim’s body. Leonard bit his lower lip and moaned.

“ _God_ , Bones, do you know what that does to me?” Jim’s thumbs snuck under Leonard’s shirt and rubbed circles against his skin. “The sounds you make, even when I’m _not_ fucking you… I don't know that I can wait until  _after_  the ball drops...””

“Jim…” Leonard closed his eyes. “Jim, they could… someone might walk in.”

Jim hummed. “Nah, we’ve got a few minutes at least. Pop’s tellin’ a story right now.” His hands slid up Leonard’s sides, short-trimmed fingernails scraping along his ribs and teeth catching at Leonard’s ear lobe.

“You goddamn _degenerate_ ,” Leonard said, hand fisting in Jim’s hair. Jim chuckled, then flicked his thumbs over Leonard’s nipples under his shirt. Leonard groaned, pressing back into Jim some more. “You fucking bastard.”

“Hey now, my parents were married at the time of bothmy conception and birth,” Jim said. His hands moved over Leonard’s stomach and to the waistband of his jeans. “Besides, you _love_ my degenerative tendencies.”

Leonard bucked his hips when Jim popped the button on his jeans and slid a hand into his briefs. “Yeah, I do,” he said, his hand in Jim’s hair tightening at the feeling of Jim’s hand around his cock. “ _Jesus_ , Jim…”

Jim sucked a mark onto the side of Leonard’s neck. “Better keep it down, Bones.” His free hand grabbed at the jeans and briefs, pulling them down. “Wouldn’t want them to think something was _wrong_ and come investigate.”

“So let’s take it upstairs,” Leonard said, voice shuddering when Jim’s fingers closed over the head of his cock before sliding back down.

Jim hummed. “I think I want you right _here_.”

“Lube, asshole,” Leonard growled.

“You know, you were gone long enough that I was able to excuse myself for a moment,” Jim said. Leonard could feel him reaching into his own pocket. Seconds later, the tube of lubricant they’d brought appeared in his line of sight, and Jim snickered. “And you think I don’t plan ahead.”

The sound of his zipper and the feeling of his jeans pulling away from Leonard’s newly exposed skin had Leonard almost whining. “ _Jim_.” His voice was high and desperate. “Someone’s gonna-”

“Not if we’re quiet,” Jim said. Something cold and wet brushed along the cleft of Leonard’s ass, then two fingers sunk into him. He jerked, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut again. “Christ, Bones, you’re still a little loose from this morning, aren’t you?”

Leonard was making short, needy noises and breathing hard through his nose.

“ _God_ , not gonna last long, want you so bad.” Jim’s hand left his prick and clamped onto his shoulder, pushing him over a bit. He grabbed onto the dining table and pushed his hips back as Jim lined up, then shoved into him.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.” Leonard’s head dipped below his shoulders and his arms trembled. “Please, Jim, please.”

Jim placed a kiss against Leonard’s back as he pulled back, then snapped his hips forward again. “ _Shit_ , you’re so…” He gasped as he began thrusting in earnest. “So… _fuck_ , so good.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Leonard said, voice almost a whisper. “Make me come so hard I forget my name.”

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim said, thrusting harder. “Oh _god_ , yeah.”

Seconds later, Leonard felt it - Jim had changed his angle just enough and now he was bumping Leonard’s prostate, grazing it and pressing it and making Leonard’s toes curl as he whimpered. He shifted his weight and brought up his own hand, biting down on the fleshy part of his thumb to keep himself from screaming.

“You know,” Jim whispered against his back, “they’re all gonna know what we were doing in here. Old house, thin walls? Bet they all heard you, even with your hand in your mouth.”

 Leonard groaned. His body clenched, and he came, semen spilling over the leg of the table and the floor. Just as he was beginning to come down, he felt Jim’s orgasm as it filled him, and he had to bite his hand all over again.

Jim’s breath against his back was humid, even through his t-shirt. “Fucking hell.” A kiss sent shivers up Leonard’s spine. “You total _whore_ , Bones,” Jim said, chuckling.

“Shut up,” Leonard said, wincing as Jim pulled out of him. “Just shut up, Jim.”

“You _liked_ that. You _like_ the idea of people knowing.”

He can hear the sink running, and a moment later there’s a wet towel against him, cleaning him up. “I hate everything about you right now.”

“You mean apart from my dick,” Jim said, running the towel over him again. “Because seriously, Bones, you got off on the idea of people knowing about it, and a little bit of prostate stim.” Jim kissed Leonard’s thigh before carefully pulling his briefs and jeans back up and turning him around so they were facing one another. Leonard crossed his arms, and Jim smiled. “Your hair is so fucked,” he said, reaching up to try and smooth it out a bit. “Kinda like you.” He winked.

Leonard’s face flushed a deeper red, and he grabbed his jeans and buttoned them back up, pushing away from Jim. “You’re an asshole.” Jim’s hand caught his arm, and he stopped.

“Hey.”

Leonard sighed, then looked back at Jim.

Jim stared at him for a moment, then let go of his arm. “We’re OK, yeah?”

He frowned, then grabbed the towel and pulled Jim closer, wiping him off. “Yeah,” he said. “We’re OK.”

Jim smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Leonard’s empty hand cupped his cheek, slid around to hold him by the back of his neck as his lips parted and he breathed in the taste of the beer Jim had been drinking.

“Practicin’ for the ball drop already?”

Leonard froze then swallowed. “Uh…”

The sound of Sam’s voice floated over his shoulder, and he could see Jim trying not to smirk as Leonard worked to get his jeans re-buttoned without Sam noticing.

“You know me, Sam. I’m impatient,” Jim said, winding his arm around Leonard’s waist.

The fridge opened, and Leonard moved back just enough that he could grab Jim’s fly and button it properly. Then he stepped back and leaned against the counter. “You gettin’ the champagne?”

Sam held up the bottle. “Yup.” He looked over his shoulder and jerked his chin at Jim. “Grab the glasses, would ya?”

Jim nodded. “Sure thing.” He stepped over to a cabinet and began pulling out delicate looking flutes. “How much longer?”

“About two minutes.”

“Perfect.” Jim handed Sam half the glasses, and Leonard the other half. “I’ll be out in a second with the champagne and the corkscrew.” He smiled.

Sam smirked. “Yeah. Plus I figure you need to clean up. It’d be a shame if Mom came in later and saw that mess on her floor and table leg, too.” And with that, he walked back out.

Leonard gaped at the doorway, then turned back to Jim, who blinked at the door. “Shit! I didn’t think they _actually_ knew, Bones.”

“The table hittin’ the wall over and over was a good indication,” Grandpa Tiberius called back, just before the door swung closed.

The glasses in Leonard’s hands creaked as his fists tightened around them. He set them on the table, took a deep breath, and said, “You have exactly two seconds-”

Jim didn’t let him finish before he was out the back door, running barefoot through the snow as Leonard chased him, cursing and shouting at him the entire time.

_Ten._

Jim tripped over something.

 _Nine_.

Leonard tripped over Jim.

_Eight._

Jim laughed and pinned Leonard in the snow.

 _Seven_.

Leonard snarled as Jim leaned over him, grinning.

_Six._

Jim said, “I love you.”

_Five._

Leonard’s response was muffled by Jim’s lips on his.

 _Four_.

Jim stopped holding Leonard’s hands down.

 _Three_.

Leonard’s arms encircled Jim’s body and held him close.

 _Two_.

Jim shuddered when he felt Leonard’s tongue slip between his lips.

 _One_.

Leonard whispered, “I love you, too.”

_Happy New Years._

Jim kissed him again.


End file.
